


your thoughts and my thoughts

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Telepathy, they all live in a tower because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 09:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: “There was a flash of light and then you were on the ground,” Tasha says, sitting back as he sits up.“Oh god, I’m not green, am I?” Clint asks, rubbing at his head.Tasha rolls her eyes. “No, Clint, you’re not green. You are going to have to sit through tests so we can determine if that light did anything.”“Aw, tests, no,” Clint whines.





	your thoughts and my thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 22 - Telepathy. this did not want to be written. but i did it.
> 
> I'm participating in Marvel Trumps Hate this year! Check out their website [here!](marveltrumpshate.com) Come support some awesome creators!

**Clint**

Okay, so _ maybe _ Clint needed to be more careful on missions. And _ maybe _ he needed to pay better attention to his surroundings. But in his defense, he thought the mission was over! They were all heading back to the Quinjet, and Clint was doing something stupid to impress Tasha like he normally did at the end of a mission, and then all of a sudden his world went white, lighting up in a bright flash of light.

When it faded, Clint was on the ground staring up at the sky, Tasha’s worried face hovering over him. “What happened?” Clint asked. He doesn’t _ feel _ any different, but maybe he’s turned green or something, who knows. 

“There was a flash of light and then you were on the ground,” Tasha says, sitting back as he sits up.

“Oh god, I’m not green, am I?” Clint asks, rubbing at his head. 

Tasha rolls her eyes. “No, Clint, you’re not green. You are going to have to sit through tests so we can determine if that light did anything.”

“Aw, tests, no,” Clint whines. 

Steve comes up beside Tasha, helping her up. “We should get back, make sure you’re alright.”

“Ugh,” Clint mutters. He stands up and heads into the Quinjet, slumping into a seat far away from everyone else. “Why does this stuff always happen to me?” He whines.

“Because you need to pay better attention to your surroundings,” Tony says, clomping onto the jet. “All in favour of Clint not flying us back in case he sprouts tentacles and crashes us into a mountain?” Everyone except Clint raises their hand, and he glares at them all.

“Traitors,” he accuses. 

~~

Clint’s been packing his stuff away for a few minutes when he gets this tingle in the back of his head. He scratches at it absently and then sneezes violently. _ I’m going to kill that idiot_, he hears. His head snaps up, looking around, but there’s no one else near enough for him to have overheard that. _ Seriously, can he not stay out of trouble for one goddamn mission? _

Clint blinks, and then Bucky’s striding through the hangar doors, a thunderous look on his face. “Are you okay?” He asks Clint, stopping in front of him. 

“Physically, yeah,” Clint answers, and Bucky sags in relief. 

_ Oh thank fuck, now I can smack him without feeling bad about it. _

“Please don’t hit me,” Clint says abruptly. 

Bucky blinks at him. “How did you know I was going to do that?”

Clint groans, an idea popping into his head. “Think something completely random for me.” 

_ Banana waffles as a hat. _

Clint gives Bucky a disgusted look. “Seriously? I say random, and that’s what you come up with? Fucking banana waffles as a hat, jesus christ.”

“How’d you know what I was thinking?” Bucky asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Clint sighs, grabbing Bucky’s hand and starting the trek towards Medical. “I got hit with some sort of white light when we were out, only it didn’t have any visible side effects. Guess we know what it did now.”

“What, gave you mind-reading abilities?” Bucky asks in disbelief. 

Clint squints at a passing agent, focusing. After a moment, he shakes his head. “Just Bucky mind-reading abilities, apparently.” They arrive at Medical and Clint’s hand tightens on Bucky’s. Fuck, he hates this place. “Yo, Doc!” He shouts, walking through the doors. 

Bruce looks up from his desk, getting up when he sees Clint. “We still have to take your blood to figure out what that light did to you, Clint, so if you could just -”

“I know what it did to me,” Clint interrupts. “I can read Bucky’s mind.”

Bruce blinks at him. “Pardon me?”

~~

“That makes twenty-five in a row,” Bruce announces, crumpling the bit of paper in his hand and tossing it into the recycling bin. 

“And we’re sure they don’t have, like, a signal or something?” Tony asks.

“Tony how the fuck would we have a signal that communicates ‘yellow monkeys in a hot air balloon’,” Bucky says flatly. “You had us go into different rooms, you blindfolded us, what more do you want?”

“Blood test wouldn’t be a terrible thing,” Tony says absently.

“No,” Clint cuts in, “We’re done. If you’ll excuse us, we’re going to go to our rooms now. If you have any questions, the answer is no.” He grabs Bucky’s hand and tugs him away, only dropping it once they’re in the elevator. “I’m sorry you had to sit through that,” he apologizes.

“It’s okay,” Bucky says, “I wanna figure out how this happened, and why it’s only me you can hear.” Clint nods, scrubbing at his face. Being in a medical setting always tires him out, plus he’s got a headache from using his powers - fuck, he’s got _ powers _ \- for hours on end. “Hey, you okay?” Bucky asks softly.

The elevator reaches their floor and they exit, Clint heading straight to the kitchen for some coffee. “No, I’m not okay. I was given these stupid powers without my consent, I’ve got a headache from using them all day without a break, and you haven’t touched me since I pulled you into Medical and I don’t know why!” His voice cracks on the last word and he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Bucky’s hands on the sides of his face make him jolt, and he opens his eyes to find Bucky’s grey ones staring back at him, full of compassion. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I just wasn’t sure if touch made it better or worse and I didn’t want to make it harder on you.”

“Well, it doesn’t,” Clint sighs, “Make it worse, I mean. I can hear you as long as you’re within a certain distance, every thought that goes through your beautiful mind. I’m mostly ignoring it because I don’t want to violate your privacy like that, but something slips through occasionally.” Bucky pulls him into a hug and Clint buries his face in Bucky’s shoulder and tries desperately not to cry.

“Baby, I don’t care that you can hear my thoughts,” Bucky says gently, petting Clint’s hair. “They’re mostly about you anyway. I just care that this is causing you pain and stress.”

“I just want it to go away,” Clint mutters, his voice hitching embarrassingly. “Having powers is not the fun trip I thought it would be.”

“Do you wanna go to bed, sweetheart?” Bucky asks. Clint nods, but makes no effort to move. Bucky kisses him on the cheek and scoops Clint into his arms, carrying him towards the bedroom. Normally, Clint would make a joke about this, but he’s too exhausted to care. So he just snuggles his face into Bucky’s neck, attempts to help when Bucky strips him of his clothes, and makes grabby hands at his boyfriend when he’s placed in bed.

“Stay?” Clint asks quietly. Bucky smiles down at him and slides into bed next to him. 

“Of course, sweetheart,” he says, “You rest. I got you.” He wraps an arm around Clint’s shoulders and Clint pushes closer, needing the skin-on-skin contact. _ I love you. _

“Love you too, Buck,” Clint murmurs, already half-asleep.

~~

It’s a week full of headaches and grumpiness later that they hear anything regarding Clint’s abilities. Tony drags him into his lab and then proceeds to blabber on about brain waves and magicians and something about light waves, only stopping when Clint throws a pillow at his head and says, “So can you get rid of them?”

Tony blinks. “Well, _ I _ can’t, but Thor’s coming back from Asgard and he’s bringing some potion drink thing that he says should clear the effects away. He should be here in a couple hours or so.”

“Great,” Clint says, hopping off the chair he was sitting on, “I’m leaving. Call me when he gets here.” He strides out of the lab and heads straight up to his rooms, beelining towards Bucky on the couch and collapsing onto his lap. “Thor’s coming back and he’s going to get rid of it,” He mutters into Bucky’s stomach.

“Good,” Bucky says, smoothing a hand through his hair, “I’m tired of seeing you in pain.”

“I’m just tired,” Clint says quietly. “I haven’t slept well since I got these stupid things. My brain doesn’t do so hot at blocking out your thoughts when it’s asleep. You know you dreamt of riding an ice cream cone through the sky last night?”

Bucky flushes. “I ate too much ice cream before bed,” he grumbles.

“Can we just stay like this until Thor gets here?” Clint asks. He’s kneeling on the floor next to their couch, his head in Bucky’s lap with Bucky’s hand in his hair.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Bucky says, “I got you.” He resumes petting Clint’s hair, and Clint dozes for the next little while, just enjoying the feeling of Bucky petting his hair. He’s drawn out of it when Bucky pulls slightly too hard on his hair and tells him that Thor has arrived. They go down to the lab, Clint drinks the potion thingy, they hang out for a while waiting for something to happen, and when Clint finally perks up and declares that he can’t hear Bucky’s thoughts anymore, there’s cheering all around.

“Prove it,” Tony says. “Mr. Freeze, think something random.”

“Don’t think banana waffles again!” Clint cuts in. Bucky laughs at him, then raises an eyebrow. Clint focuses, then grins when he doesn’t hear anything. “No thoughts from Bucky in my head, just my own,” he declares. Tony and Bruce let him go after that, and he and Bucky head back up to their rooms. 

“I’d suggest celebrating,” Bucky says dryly, “But you look like you’re about to drop dead.”

“I am _ so _ tired,” Clint agrees. They climb into bed and get settled, and Clint drifts off to sleep, his mind blissfully his own again.


End file.
